ILove U My Guardian
by MinSeulELFSparFishy
Summary: Aku tau kau disini hanya untuk melindungiku Tapi bolehkah aku menyimpan secuil perasaan ini? Apakah perasaan ini sangat terlarang? Aku tau kita berbeda wujud Tapi tak bolehkah aku mencintaimu Sulay fict
1. Chapter 1

Author: Park MinSeul ( twitter salma29_)

Title: I Love U My Guardian

Main cast: Sulay(again)

Other cast: Xi Heechul(GS for Heecul),Xi Luhan(EXO-M)

Genre:Romance,Drama,Comedy

Rating:PG-13

Summary:

_Aku tau kau disini hanya untuk melindungiku_

_Tapi bolehkah aku menyimpan secuil perasaan ini?_

_Apakah perasaan ini sangat terlarang?_

_Aku tau kita berbeda wujud_

_Tapi tak bolehkah aku mencintaimu_

Disclaimer: this fict is mine, Suho milik Tuhan YME keluarga EXO dan fansnya. jika ada kesamaan alur cerita atau nama dsb mohon dimaklumi

Warning:gaje,typo(s),OOC,PWP,dsb

Its just fanfic

.

.

.

Don't like don't read

.

.

.

I told U before

.

.

.

MinSeul present

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

I Love U,My Guardian

.

.

.

Teaser&Prolog

Teaser

"Hiks.. kenapa semuanya mempermasalahkan diriku, bisakah kalian membiarkan aku menjadi diriku kalian menerima aku apaadanya" ucap Lay pilu

Tanpa disadari sedari tadi sepasang mata menatap objek kita-Lay-

"Kau akan mendapatkan mimpimu sebentar lagi Lay-ah"

.

.

.

"Jangan takut aku I'm your guardian"

"Hah,jangan mimpi. Aku tak percaya"

"Aku tidak peduli kau percaya atau tidak yang jelas aku akan melindungimu,namaku Suho dan-

-kalau dilihat-lihat kau cantik juga"

"Eh? Mwo? YAK!"

.

.

.

BRUK

CHU~~

Dua pasang mata itu bertemu,mata yang seakan akan mengikatmu dan tak memperbolehkanmu menatap lain. Mata itu-

-mengunci kesadaranmu.

"ah,mi-mianhae.. Suho,aku"

"Gwe-gwenchana"

.

.

.

Apa benar aku menyukai'nya'? tapi,kami berbeda alam,tak mungkin kami bersatu

.

.

.

'Tak,mungkin.. tak mungkin cinta sejatinya adalah aku.'

'Tapi,aku juga menyukainya,ah atau mungkin malah mencintainya'

.

.

.

"Lay-ah,sa-saranghaeyo"

"Mwo? Eh,.. uhmm.. na-do"

GREP

"I love u my princess"

"I love u too my guardian"

.

.

.

"Satu-satunya hal yang kuinginkan adalah-

-membuat orang tuaku menerimaku lagi"

"..."

"Maka dari itu aku belum mau mati"

.

.

.

"SUHO-AH! YANG BENAR SAJA KAU MENCINTAI MANUSIA! KAU ITU BERBEDA ALAM DENGANNYAA. APALAGI IA ADALAH TARGET YANG KAU JAGA!"

"Mi-mianhae MAMA,tapi aku benar-benar mencintainya"

"Sekarang kau pilih,cabut nyawanya dengan tanganmu agar bersamamu atau kau harus-

-pergi selamanya"

DEG

.

.

.

"Maafkan atas kesalahan aajhumma dan Luhan selama ini ya Yixing-ah"

"Ne ajhumma,lagipula ini sudah lebih dari cukup"

"Kau memang anak yang baik"

.

.

.

"Kau kah Zhang Yixing?"

"Ne,maaf anda siapa?"

"Yixingie ini aku eommamu?"

"Mwo?"

.

.

.

"Yixing-ah ajhumma ingin memberitahu rahasia yang selama ini ajhumma sembunyikan"

"Rahasia?"

"Ne,ini tentang orang tua kandungmu"

.

.

.

"Aku ingin kau mengisi kekosongan hatiku" ucap Suho sambil memberikan pisau kecil ke Lay

"Dan menjadi pendampingku selamanya" lanjutnya sambil menyematkan cincin pernikahan mereka ke dalam jari Lay

"Aku akan mengisi kekosonganmu" ucap Lay sambil menyayat tangannya

"Lalu aku akan menjadi pendampingmu selamanya" ucapnya lagi sambl menyematkan cincin ke jari Suho entu dengan tangan penuh darah

"Aku resmikan kalian sebagai 'Suami Istri'" ucap pendeta disambut tepuk tangan yang meriah

Dan Hemofilia Lay pun kambuh.

.

.

.

"Apa kau bahagia Yixing?"

"Tentu,aku merasa sangat bahagia"

.

.

.

Prolog

Hai,namaku Zhang Yixing atau biasa dipanggil Lay. Aku hanyalah seorang namja biasa berumur 16 tahun,ah mungkin tidak bisa dianggap biasa. Oh,tidak aku bukan orang yang luar biasa justru aku hanyalah seorang namja yang bisa dibilang.. yeah.. merana. Kau tak percaya? Ah baiklah silahkan lihat sendiri bagaimana kisahku.

Pagi hari

"Luhan ireona... Luhan ireona..."

"Ugh... bisakah kau diam,Lay. Dasar pabo,aku masih mengantuk tau"

"Tapi ini sudah siang,kau tak sekolah?"

"Ani! Sana keluar dari kamarku!"

Huft... beginilah pagiku,coba kutebak pasti sebentar lagi-

"LAY! Cepat masak! Atau kau kuusir dari rumah ini!"

-Itu dia maksudku,jujur,bisa tidak jangan mengancam seperti itu?

Apa kalian bingung?

Oke aku jelaskan,

Luhan,adalah sepupuku. Dan yang berteriak tadi adalah bibiku,Heechul ajhumma.

Apa kalian masih bingung?

Oke akan kujelaskan lebih lanjut.

Aku adalah korban dari broken home,yup ayah dan ibuku cerai. Dan parahnya mereka menitipkanku –atau mungkin membuangku- ke Heechul ajhumma. Orang tuaku memang tak mengharapkanku,bahkan mereka beranggapan salah satu penyebab mereka bercerai adalah diriku. Apa kalian berfikir dunia kejam? Hey masih banyak yang lebih menderita -

"LAY! JANGAN MELAMUN CEPAT MASAK!"

-oke kita sambung kapan-kapan oke.

Baik bisakah kita skip acara suruh-menyuruh diriku?

.

.

.

.

In the School

Kalau kalian pikir penderitaanku berakhir? Ani kalian lihat saja nanti

"Hello Lay,si dungu buruk rupa.. aku bingung kenapa Luhan mau mempunyai saudara yang bodoh,jelek,kampungan sepertimu? Apa benar kau itu sepupunya"

"Hei,aku yakin dia bukan sepupunya. Mukanya saja berbeda."  
"Kurasa dia hanyalah anak buangan,bahkan orang tuanya tak mengharapkannya,benar kan?"

"Atau jangan-jangan dia anak diluar nikah?"

"Ah,mungkin saja yah"

"Pantas saja ia dibuang di keluarga Luhan"

"CUKUP" teriakku

Semua orang melihatku,jujur silahkan kalian bandingkan aku dengan Luhan,tapi tolong jangan mengungkit-ungkit masa laluku

.

.

_Flashback _

"_Kau tau anak bodoh,gara-gara kau eomma bercerai dengan appamu"_

"_Ta-tapi eomma.. apa sa- salahku?"_

"_Kau masih bertanya apa salahmu? Hah,memang kau ini tidak bisa diharapkan. Mengapa dulu tidak kugugurkan saja kau?"_

_DEG_

_Bolehkah aku menangis sekarang? Bahkan eomma kandungku sendiri saja tak mengharapkanku._

_Flashback off_

_._

_._

"Dia kenapa?"

"IH,dasar aneh"

"Jangan-jangan dia gila?"

"Kurasa memang dia gila"

"Kita laporkan saja kerumah sakit jiwa"

"Hush.. jangan keras keras"

Oke aku sudah tak tahan. Boleh aku berlari?

Lay POV end

Lay terus berlari menuju tempat yang hanya dia dan tuhan yang tahu.

Gudang sekolah.

Hey,banyak yang tahu tempat itu.

Tapi tak ada yang tahu kan kalau di dalam gudang itu terdapat tangga rahasia menuju atap

Kenapa atap?

Karena hanya disitulah Lay boleh menjadi dirinya sendiri

Karena hanya disitulah Lay dapat merasakan betapa damainya hidup

Karena hanya disitulah Lay merasa mempunyai teman

Tapi,apakah Yemi tau bahwa disitu dia tidak sendiri?

"Hiks.. kenapa semuanya mempermasalahkan diriku, bisakah kalian membiarkan aku menjadi diriku kalian menerima aku apaadanya" ucap Lay pilu

Tanpa disadari sedari tadi sepasang mata menatap objek kita-Lay-

"Kau akan mendapatkan mimpimu sebentar lagi Lay-ah"

.

.

.

.

Siapakah itu?

.

.

.

I Love U,My Guardian

.

.

.

Minseul present

.

.

.

**COMING SOON**

Date:13/08/2013

By:MinSeul( salma29_)

**Author notes: Hi,hai author comeback bawa satu fanfic nih,sebenernya kurang pede posting ni ff. Tapi daripada disimpen dimemory otak,mending dituangin kan. Dan maaf kalau alur kayak begini banyak. Hope u like it all..**

**See you in chapter 1 **


	2. Chapter 2 meet the guardian

"Hiks.. kenapa semuanya mempermasalahkan diriku, bisakah kalian membiarkan aku menjadi diriku kalian menerima aku apaadanya" ucap Lay pilu

Tanpa disadari sedari tadi sepasang mata menatap objek kita-Lay-

"Kau akan mendapatkan mimpimu sebentar lagi lay-ah"

.

.

.

Siapakah itu?

Author: Park MinSeul ( twitter salma29_)

Main cast: Sulay

Other cast: Xi Heechul,Xi Luhan

Genre:Romance,Drama,Comedy

Rating:PG-17

Summary:

_Aku tau kau disini hanya untuk melindungiku_

_Tapi bolehkah aku menyimpan secuil perasaan ini?_

_Apakah perasaan ini sangat terlarang?_

_Aku tau kita berbeda wujud_

_Tapi tak bolehkah aku mencintaimu_

Disclaimer: this fict is mine, Sulay milik Tuhan YME keluarga,EXO dan fansnya. jika ada kesamaan alur cerita atau nama dsb mohon dimaklumi namanya juga fanfic

Warning:gaje,typo(s),OOC,PWP,dsb

.

.

.

Its just fanfic

.

.

.

Don't like don't read

.

.

.

I told U before

.

.

.

MinSeul present

.

.

.

**I Love U,My Guardian**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Begin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

"Huh,jam berapa ini?"

Oh, Lay-ah kurasa kau sudah terlam-

"OMO! Aku terlambat!"

-bat. Huh kau baru menyadarinya eoh?

.

.

.

BRAK

"MI-mianhae songsaenim,saya terlambat"

"HMM... ZHANG YIXINGI! LARI KELILING LAPANGAN 50 KALI!"

"mwo? Ta-tapi songsaenim-"

"Baiklah100kali"

"y-yak.. aish ne songsaenim"

"HAHAHAHA.. rasakan "

"huuuuu.. dasar anak bodoh"

"iya,mengapa dia tidak dimasukkan di SLB saja"

"iya kau benar"

"HAHAHA"

"Semuanya diam!" tegas Kim songsaenim.

.

.

.

Lay POV

"Huh...huh... Lima pu-luh.. huh..aku sudah tidak kuat.." aku merasa diriku sudah hampir pingsan,apa aku harus pingsan disi-

BRUK

'Eh,kenapa tidak sakit'

'Kenapa justru empuk seperti kasur? '

Karena kebingunganku itu aku membuka mataku –walau sebenarnya aku masih capek dan ingin pingsan-. Dan saat aku membuka mata-

"HUWAA... siapa kau?"

"Hush,kau ini aneh ya,sudah kubantu malah berteriak seperti itu"

"Mwo?kau membantu apa? Kau tidak menangkapku kok saat aku hampir pingsan"

"Kenapa harus menangkapmu kalau aku bisa membawakan kasur untukmu"

"EH,kasur?"

Saat kulihat ternyata benar aku berada diatas kasur-,-. Aku hanya memandang aneh dirinya,kenapa dia membawakan kasur mewah seperti ini saat di lapangan. Bisa kau bayangkan sebuah kasur ditengah-tengah lapangan. Eh,tapi bagaimana caranya dia membawakan kasur ini?

"Aku bisa memunculkan benda yang sedang aku pikirkan,termasuk kasur ini"

Eh? Dia bisa tau apa yang kupikirkan?

"Iya,aku bisa membaca pikiranmu"

Mwo? Kok aku malah takut ya?

"Jangan takut I'm your guardian"

"Hah,jangan mimpi. Aku tak percaya"

"Aku tidak peduli kau percaya atau tidak yang jelas aku akan melindungimu,namaku Suho dan-

.

.

.

-kalau dilihat-lihat kau cantik juga"

"Eh? Mwo? YAK!"

.

.

.

Ya,setelah berkenalan dengan ehm -guardian ku- ehm. Dia selalu membuntutiku. Aish,dan yang lebih parah kenapa sih dia bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Jangan membicarakanku Lay-ah"

Tuh,kan apa kataku

.

.

.

Suho POV

Hai,bertemu denganku Suho. Kali ini aku ditugasi menjaga namja bernama Zhang Yixing. Jujur dia target pertama yang tak terpesona padaku -,- ,biasanya sekali aku muncul langsung terpesona. Oke aku tak mau membahas lebih lanjut ketampananku karena pasti akan memakan waktu berhari-hari.

Lay,namja asal Changsa China yang lahir pada tanggal 7 Oktober 1991,memiliki dimpel manis dipipinya. Sebenarnya dia pintar dance tapi karena tak ada yang menghargainya membuatnya tak mengembangkan bakatnya. Hey,apa tugasku,kelihatannya hanya membuatnya membuat orang-orang menghargainya sajakah? Dan-

"Suho,kau kupanggil"

"Ne MAMA"

.

.

.

"Kau pasti tahu kan kenapa aku memanggilmu kemari"

"Ne MAMA, apa tugas yang harus kuselesaikan"

"Lindungi anak itu,buat dia sadar siapa 'orang tua kandungnya',dan buat hidupnya berubah,ah jika bisa buat dia menemukan cinta sejatinya"

"Ne MAMA akan kuusahakan. Tapi seperti biasa aku tidak janji ia menemukan cinta sejatinya"

"Baiklah,kau memang selalu begitu Suho"

"Gamsahabnida MAMA"

"Ne, Suho,lagipula ini memang yang harus kau lakukan bukan?"

"Tentu MAMA,aku tak ingin ada orang yang bernasib sama denganku"

"Ne,kau boleh pergi sekarang"

"MAMA,bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Kau mau bertanya apa?"

"Kapan aku menjadi tenang?"

"Ketika kau menikah dengan cinta sejatimu Suho,kau tahu saat kau menikah dengan cinta sejatimu,semua teka-teki hidupmu akan terkuak"

"Ah,begitu ya"

"dan Suho kurasa sebentar lagi kau akan bersatu dengan cinta sejatimu"

.

.

.

Suho POV end

Saat ini Suho tengah mengikuti targetnya –Lay- tapi tentu saja dengan memanfaatkan kekuatan menghilangnya. Yap dia tidak menampakkan dirinya. Sudahkah author bilang sebenarnya makhluk apa Suho ini? Apa malaikat? Ani,dia bukan malaikat. Dia adalah arwah yang gentayangan,lalu dia diambil oleh MAMA untuk dijadikan penjaga manusia. Mengapa bisa begitu? Dulu hidup Suho –dengan nama aslinya saat masih hidup,Kim Joomyun- tak jauh beda dari Lay,namun dia tidak kuat dan memilih untuk bunuh diri. Sama seperti Lay,hidup Suho juga penuh teka-teki. Namun naasnya dia bukan meninggal dengan tenang,justru gentayangan karena masih banyak teka-teki hidupnya yang belum terkuak. Oleh karena itu MAMA mengambilnya dan menyruhnya menjadi guardian agar memperbaiki kesalahan orang yang senasib dengannya dengan harapan targetnya tidak bunuh diri sepertinya.

Oke back to story

'Perasaanku saja atau memang benar ada yang mengikutimu'batin Lay

"Memang benar aku mengikutimu" ucap Suho tanpa menampakkan wujudnya(?)

'Eh? Huwaa ada yang menjawab,aku takutT_T,

'tapi kenapa suaranya seperti Suho yah?'

"Aku memang Suho"

'Eh?-

"Yap,aku memang Suho"ucap Suho dan muncul secara bersamaan

"Huwaaaa"

BRUK

"Aww... appo.. yak! Dasar menyebalkan"

"Hahaha,mianhae Lay-ah"

"Omo! Lututku berdarah,Suho ini semua karena mu! Cepat bantu aku mengobati luka ini"

"Hey,itu hanya luka kecil,kau seperti anak kecil saja"

"Aku punya hemofilia Suho! Dan ppali.. darahnya tak mau berhenti nih!"

"Mwo? Yak! Bilang dong daritadi"

.

.

.

"Lagipula,kenapa juga tadi kau tiba-tiba muncul"

"Hahaha, tadi rencananya aku ingin mengejutkanmu. Tapi aku berhasil kan?"

"Terserahlah"

'Yah,dia marah'

"Aww.. pelan-pelan"

"Hmm.. ne"

"Nah,selesai.. ayo jalan" ucap Suho sambil menggandeng –menyeret- tangan Lay

"Ne ne.. aish.. orang ini,oiya dia bukan orang"

.

.

.

"Memangnya kau ada perlu apa mengagetkanku"

"Aku mau kau bercerita tentang kehidupanmu"

"Kehidupanku? Kukira kau sudah tau"

"Ani,aku belum tau apa-apa tentang kehidupanmu,tapi kita tidak bicara disini Lay-ah"

"Eh? Kenapa? "

"Karena kau akan dianggap gila oleh orang lain"

"Mwo?"

"Hanya kau yang dapat melihatku"

"Eh?" muncul persimpangan di kening lay

Dan ternyata benar orang yang berlalu-lalang disana melihatnya dengan tatapan heran

"Apa dia orang gila?"

"Kenapa dia berbicara sendiri?"

"Ih,manis-manis kok aneh ya?"

Sedangkan Lay? Ia hanya tertuduk malu menyadari itu.

Baiklah catat lay,jangan berbicara dengannya ditempat umum atau kau akan dianggap gila.

.

.

.

"Pertama,kenapa kau tinggal bersama ajhummamu itu?"

"Tentu saja karena kedua orang tuaku tidak mau mengurusiku setelah mereka bercerai"

"Apa kau masih mengingat kali pertama kau dititpkan oleh ajhummamu itu?"

"Ummm..."

_Flashback on_

"_Aku menitipkan dirinya padamu,maaf merepotkanmu. Jika ia sudah keterlaluan usir saja dia"_

"_Hahaha kau ini ada ada saja. Iya tak apa kok dia kau titipkan padaku. Lagipula aku tau alasanmu menitipkannya"_

"_Kau memang sahabat yang baik Chullie"_

"_Apapun untuk sahabatku yang satu ini,tapi apakah dia tahu penyebab ia dititipkan?"_

"_Tenang saja,dia tak tahu. Dan kuharap kau jangan memberitahunya yah?"_

"_Akan kuusahakan"_

_Flashback off_

"Ah jadi begitu ya"

"Iya,hanya itu yang kutau saat itu."

"Lalu,kenapa kau tak mencari tahu mengapa orang tuamu menitipkanmu,bukan mengurusmu?"  
"Itulah tujuan hidupku,mencari tahu kenapa orang tuaku bersikap seperti itu dan membuat orang tuaku berubah"

"Kedua.. Apa kau tahu penyebab orang tuamu cerai?"

"Mereka bilang itu semua karena aku" ucap Lay sambil menunduk menahan tangis

_Flashback on_

"_Kenapa sih kau tak buang saja anak itu? Lihat! Sekarang betapa ia merugikan kita"_

"_Hey,dia masih dalam tanggung jawab kita! Tunggu sampai kita bercerai dan membuang anak itu!"  
"Huh,hey bocah! Ini semua gara-gara kau!"_

"_Memangnya apa salahku appa?"_

"_Kau itu masih bertanya? Argh.. "_

"_Sudahlah,kau tahu sendiri kan,buah takkan jatuh jauh dari pohonnya"_

_Flashback off_

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Lay,tiba-tiba sebuah lampu menyala di atas kepalanya –tanda ia mendapat sebuah titik terang

'Aha! Itu dia,kurasa aku membutuhkan bantuan,baekhyun-ah! Bisakah kau membantuku?' batin Suho sambil bertelepati dengan teman semakhluknya(?),baekhyun.

'Apa sih hyung! Mengganggu orang saja' sahut seseorang yang diyakini adlah baekhyun

'huh pasti dia sedang berlovey dovey dengan kekasih barunya itu' batin Suho sambil menggerutu,tentu saja ia sudah memutuskan telepatinya dengan baekhyun,sang matchmaker –sebangsa cupid- tapi ia sama seperti Suho,ia seorang arwah.

.

.

.

"BAEKHYUN-AH!"

"aish.. aku datang disaat yang tak tepat"

Apa kalian bingung? Tentu saja Suho datang disaat yang tak tepat,ia datang saat baekhyun dan Chanyeol-Kekasih baekhyun- sedang berciuman.

"Chan-chanyeol stoph..." ucap Baekhyun yang menyadari kedatangan Suho

"Aish,ne hyung,dasar Suho hyung tak tahu keadaan" gerutu Chanyeol

.

.

.

"Sudah selesai ciumannya?"

Seketika wajah Baekhyun memerah,"Yak! Kau ini hyung... kau mau meminta bantuan apa padaku?"

"Bisakah kau menyamar menjadi manusia dan bertemanlah dengan targetku?"

"Mwo? Yeay.. tentu saja"

"Hish.. giliran disuruh jadi manusia senengnya minta ampun"

"Kau tahu sendirilah Suho hyung"

"Hmm ne "

"Lagipula kenapa tidak kau saja?"

"Aku akan mencari data tentang orang tuanya. Jadi aku ingin sementara kau menjaganya"

"Ah,begitu ya,tentu"

"Ah,ya. Bisakah setidaknya kau mengorek data dirinya? Seperti orang yang dia suka begitu"

"Kalau itu akan kuusahakan hyung"

"Gomawo baekhyun-ah"

"Ne hyung"

.

.

.

"Anak-anak hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru,nah perkenalkan dirimu"

"Annyeong haseo naneun Byun Baekhyun imnida,pindahan dari Mokpo"

"Nah,hmm karena bangku disini sudah penuh dan tinggal disebelah Zhang Yixing,jadi kau duduk disana"

"Ne,seongsaem"

"Yixing,angkat tanganmu"

Laypun mmengangkat tangannya

"Annyeong.. namaku Baekhyun"

"Annyeong... Namaku Yixing,tapi kau boleh memanggilku Lay"

.

.

.

"Lay-ah kelihatannya kau sedikit pendiam ya? Kenapa tak ada satupun yang mendengarkanmu,bahkan banyak yang mengejekmu saat kau membaca puisi tadi?"

"Ah,itu sudah biasa baek,kau tau sendiri kan dalam suatu kelas pasti ada yang berkuasa dan ada yang dijajah,aku masuk golongan yang dijajah itu"

'Ah,kabar baru Suho hyung,dia adalah orang yang sering dibully dikelas'

.

.

.

Dan disisi lain guardian kita –Suho- tengah menyamar menjadi ehm yah ajhussi tua –tapi ganteng- lihat saja sekarang Suho tengah memakai kemeja rapi dan dengan sedikit perubahan pada wajahnya sehingga membuat dirinya terlihat lima tahun lebih tua

TOK TOK TOK

CKLEK

"Annyeonghaseo apakah benar ini kediaman Zhang Yixing"

"Ne,dengan saya ajhumma Yixing,silahkan masuk"

Suho dipersilahkan duduk oleh ajhumma Yixing yang tak lain adalah Xi Heechul

Tiba-tiba Suho menjentikkan jari didepan wajah Heechul dan-

.

.

.

-Heechul terhipnotis

"Nah,kalau begini kan lebih mudah" ucap Suho,owh Suho kau begitu cerdik yah? Atau licik?

"Sekarang ajhumma,kenapa Lay bisa tinggal denganmu"

"Karena orangtuanya menitipkan padaku"

"Alasan mereka menitipkan Lay padamu?"

"Karena sebenarnya Lay hanyalah anak yang dicuri 'orang tua Lay' dari 'Orang tua kandungnya'. Mereka –orang tua Lay- dulunya mencuri Lay karena mereka ingin membalas dendam ke orang tua Kandungnya dengan begitu perusahaan orang tua kandungnya tidak memiliki penerus.."

"Lalu mengapa malah dititpkan padamu ajhumma?"

"Itu karena suatu hal,yang membuat 'orang tua lay' bercerai. Dan mereka berkata bahwa ini semua gara-gara Lay,mereka berkata Lay telah menghancurkan perusahhannya dan membuat keduanya bercerai"

"Memang Lay melakukan apa,sampai perusahaan mereka hancur?"

"Aku tidak tahu masalah itu,yang jelas itu kata mereka"

"Siapa nama orang tua lay?"

"namanya adalah-

TIN TIN...

Sebuah klakson mobil terdengar dan sukses membuat Xi Heechul sadar dari hipnotis Suho,Suho yang mengetahui hal itupun langsung berakting

"Agasshi? Gwenchanayo? Anda terlihat tak sehat,sedar tadi anda terlihat melamun?"

"Mwo melamun? Benarkah? Aku justru merasa habis dihipnotis"

"Ah,kurasa anda perlu istriahat,kalau begitu saya pulang saja,terimakasih agasshi"

"Ah,ne mianhae telah membuat anda menunggu,emm.. ngomong-ngomong siapa nama anda?"

"Ehm,Kim Joomyeon imnida"

"Dan ada perlu apa tadi anda kemari?"

"Ah,sebenarnya saya hanya ingin bertemu dengan Zhang Yixing"

.

.

.

'Huh,padahal hampir saja'

'Ah,kabar baru Suho hyung,dia adalah orang yang sering dibully dikelas' telepati baekhyun tiba-tiba masuk dipikirannya

'Oh, terimakasih infonya baek'

'Tentu hyung'

.

.

.

Mari kita kembali dengan Lay dan baekhyun

Baekhyun dan Lay bercakap cakap hingga percakapan mereka terhenti dikarenakan teriakan diseluruh penjuru sekolah

.

.

.

"KYA! KRIS...KAI... SEHUN...!" kira-kira seperti itulah teriakan dair seluruh penjuru kantin itu

Yap,Kris,Kai dan Sehun adalah tiga prince of school , dimulai dari Kris,sang kapten tim basket yang jenius. Lalu Kai,anggota tim basket yang terkenal dengan kehebatannya dalam menari. Dan Sehun anggota tim basket yang juga ulzzang sekolah,ah jangan lupakan fakta ia adalah kekasih Xi Luhan

Baekhyun hanya memandang ketiga prince dengan tatapan biasa saja,tentu saja karena sudah ada chanyeol yang berlabuh dihatinya

Sedangkan Lay? Ia terlihat memandang mereka –ketiga prince- dengan pandangan.. ehm.. sulit untuk diartikan. Ah,lebih tepatnya Lay hanya memandang Kris. Menyadari hal itu,baekhyun langsung menemukan satu fakta 'Lay menyukai atau setidaknya mengagumi namja yang bernama Kris itu'

"Lay,lay, kau tak apa?"

Sedangkan Lay hanya menggeleng sambil tetap melihat ketiga orang tadi

'hyung,kurasa aku tahu siapa orang yang Lay suka,tapi aku belum yakin sih' telepatinya pada Suho lagi

'Begitukah? Baiklah beritahu aku nanti'

.

.

.

Malam hari di Exo Town(Suho,house)

"_Karena sebenarnya Lay hanyalah anak yang dicuri 'orang tua Lay' dari 'Orang tua kandungnya' mereka –orang tua Lay- dulunya mencuri Lay karena mereka ingin membalas dendam ke orang tua Kandungnya dengan begitu perusahaan orang tua kandungnya tidak memiliki penerus.."_

"_Itu karena suatu hal,yang membuat 'orang tua lay' bercerai. Dan mereka berkata bahwa ini semua gara-gara Lay,mereka berkata Lay telah menghancurkan perusahannya dan membuat keduanya bercerai"_

Memori-memori saat Suho menanyai ajhumma Lay masih terus berputar diotaknya. Dia merasa ada yang aneh,bukan pada cerita ajhumma Lay,tapi pada dirinya.

'Kenapa aku merasa ajhumma tadi seperti menceritakan kisahku bukan kisah Lay?'

Kira-kira seperti itulah yang Suho pikirkan. Tiba-tiba Suho merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di kepalanya. Kepalanya terasa berputar,tibatiba muncul beberapa kisah,entah kisah siapa yang muncul

"_Aku tak yakin kau anak keluarga terpandang itu" _

"_Joomyeon kau mengecewakan appa"_

"_Joomyeon,aku adalah appa kandungmu"_

_"Joomyeon,dengarkan ajhusshi! kau dulu ditukar dengan anak keluarga itu,margamu adalah Kim joomyeon! kau orang korea bukan orang china!"_

"_Joomyeon...  
_

"_Joomyeon..._

"_Joomyeon.._

"ARGGHHH!" teriak Suho melampiaskan sakitnya

.

.

.

"Pagi hyung..." sapa salah satu teman Suho –Kyungsoo-

"Pagi Kyungsoo,kau masih disini saja?"

"Ne,hyung. Kurasa Tuhan dan MAMA belum mengijinkanku sadar dari tidur panjangku"

"Aku yakin sebentar lagi kau kembali Kyung"

"Semoga saja hyung. Eh,kenapa dari tadi hyung memijat-mijat kepala hyung?"

"Ah,gwenchana Kyung,tadi malam aku tiba-tiba saja teringat kisah hidupku"

"Mwo? Pasti kepalamu sangat sakit hyung"

"Ne,itu pasti Kyung,apalagi aku sudah mati tidak sepertimu"

"PAGI HYUNGDEUL!" terdengarlah teriakan campuran dari suara nyaring dan suara bass yup suara itu dari couple Chanbaek

"Pagi..:)" balas Suho dan Kyungsoo

"Hyung,kulihat kau seperti memikirkan sesuatu." Ucap baekhyun sambil memperhatikan wajah Suho yang terlihat pusing. Oh baek,tak sadarkah kau kekasihmu ada disampingmu?

Tanpa baekhyun sengaja,matanya menatap pupil mata Suho

'_Zhang'_

'Jadi,jodoh Suho hyung marganya Zhang' batin baekhyun

'Kurasa jodohnya sudah dekat dengannya,tapi aku tak mendengar ada arwah bermarga Zhang' batin baekhyun lagi

"Ah,baek siapa orang yang Lay suka?"

"Eh,uhmm.. namanya Kris,dia kapten tim basket sekolah,banyak yang bilang dia seorang playboy. Tingginya saingan dengan tiang listrik,kira-kira seperti itulah"

"Ternyata seleranya tinggi juga"

"Hahaha,iya hyung"

"Ah,kurasa aku akan menghampiri Lay pagi ini"

.

.

.

"YIXING! CEPAT MASAK!"

"Ne,ajhumma"

Lay pun menuju ke dapur,tapi-

"Siapa yang menyiapkan semua ini?" lirih Lay –karena terlalu terkejut-

"BA!" teriak seseorang tepat ditelinga Lay sambil menepuk pundaknya

"HUWA! SETAN!"

"Hush,aku Suho bukan setan,wajah seganteng ini kau bilang setan,huh"

"Suho? Kya... Suho.. kenapa kemarin kau tak ada? Aku takut kau menghilang" ucap Lay sambil memeluk Suho. Dengan gugup Suhopun membalas pelukan Lay.

Suho hanya berblushing. Ada rasa nyaman saat Lay memeluknya, rasanya seperti hidup lagi dan damai,nyaman,apalagi saat Lay berkata takut ia menghilang,entah kenapa dirinya merasa salting.

Tapi tak seperti biasanya,Suho merasa ada sesuatu yang bergetar dalam hatinya,ia bahkan tak ingin pelukan ini lepas darinya. Ia seperti merasakan suatu perasaan yang bernama

.

.

.

Jatuh cinta pada pelukan Lay?

.

.

.

Tapi mungkinkah?

Tak berbeda dengan Suho,Lay pun juga merasa nyaman,hatinya bergetar. Entah kenapa ia merasa

.

.

.

Jatuh cinta pada pelukan sang guardian?

.

.

.

Tapi,setelah itu keduanya melepaskan pelukan itu. Dan lagi-lagi suatu perasaan muncul suatu rasa lagi,tapi kali ini mereka merasakan

.

.

.

Ada yang hilang?

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Next chapter**

**BRUK**

**CHU~~**

"**Kris?"**

"**Lay,saranghae"**

'**Hey,ada apa dengan mu Suho? Kenapa kau seperti terbakar api cemburu begini'**

'**KIM'**

'**Jadi,jodoh Lay,bermarga Kim,jadi bukan Kris?'**

"**Kenapa mereka membully Lay?"**

"**Karena Lay pantas dibully,disini anak yang tak jelas asal usulnya tak akan dihargai"**

"**Hahaha,aku tak benar-benar menyukainya,aku kan hanya kalah taruhan"**

Hai,ketemu nih sama author yang comeback nenteng chap satu, gimana sama chapter ini? Bingungkah? Kalau bingung,kalian bingung dibagian mana? Dan maaf kalo ini garing,ini baru permulaan,jadi belum ada konflik dan baru pengenalan cerita. Dan apa menurut kalian pendek? Maaf sekali lagi author belum kebiasa nulis fanfic diatas 2.5k,mungkin kedepannya bakalan lebih panjang. Dan author boleh minta usul gak sih,

**Menurut kalian siapa yang cocok jadi 'orang tua Lay'**

**Sama siapa yang jadi 'Orang tua kandung Lay'**

**Big thanks for: **

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw,Caffeine NL,DevilFujoshi,Eunra Lau,Kharisma shima,Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics,cuteboycouple,ajib4ff,siscaMinstalove,minp rayudi**

**Semua readers,baik yang baca ff ni maupun yang enggak baca,semua yang udah ngefollow sama ke fav ini cerita **

Minprayudi: eh? Gampang ketebak yah? Hahaha maklum saya author baru, jadi gak terlalu mudeng bikin prolog,makasih atas reviewnya sama nasehatnya


	3. Chapter 3 bullying

Previouse chapter

"Suho? Kya... Suho.. kenapa kemarin kau tak ada? Aku takut kau menghilang" ucap Lay sambil memeluk Suho. Dengan gugup Suhopun membalas pelukan Lay.

Suho hanya berblushing. Ada rasa nyaman saat Lay memeluknya, rasanya seperti hidup lagi dan damai,nyaman,apalagi saat Lay berkata takut ia menghilang,entah kenapa dirinya merasa salting.

Tapi tak seperti biasanya,Suho merasa ada sesuatu yang bergetar dalam hatinya,ia bahkan tak ingin pelukan ini lepas darinya. Ia seperti merasakan suatu perasaan yang bernama

.

.

.

Jatuh cinta pada pelukan Lay?

.

.

.

Tapi mungkinkah?

Tak berbeda dengan Suho,Lay pun juga merasa nyaman,hatinya bergetar. Entah kenapa ia merasa

.

.

.

Jatuh cinta pada pelukan sang guardian?

.

.

.

Tapi,setelah itu keduanya melepaskan pelukan itu. Dan lagi-lagi suatu perasaan muncul suatu rasa lagi,tapi kali ini mereka merasakan

.

.

.

Ada yang hilang?

Author: Park MinSeul ( twitter salma29_)

Main cast: Sulay

Other cast: Xi Heechul,Xi Luhan

Genre:Romance,Drama,Comedy

Rating:PG-17

Summary:

_Aku tau kau disini hanya untuk melindungiku_

_Tapi bolehkah aku menyimpan secuil perasaan ini?_

_Apakah perasaan ini sangat terlarang?_

_Aku tau kita berbeda wujud_

_Tapi tak bolehkah aku mencintaimu_

Disclaimer: this fict is mine, Sulay milik Tuhan YME keluarga,EXO dan fansnya. jika ada kesamaan alur cerita atau nama dsb mohon dimaklumi namanya juga fanfic

Warning:gaje,typo(s),OOC,PWP,dsb

.

.

.

Its just fanfic

.

.

.

Don't like don't read

.

.

.

I told U before

.

.

.

MinSeul present

.

.

.

**I Love U,My Guardian**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Begin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

"Suho-ah,kenapa kemarin kau pergi? Katanya kau guardianku,seharusnya kan kau harus menjagaku terus" omel Lay yang menurut Suho seperti anak manja.

"Aku ada urusan Lay,dan ini berhubungan denganmu" balas Suho

"Mwo? Memangnya kau ada urusan apa Suho-ge"

"Eh,kau bilang apa? Suho-ge?"

"Ne,apa tak boleh?" tanya Lay sambil menunduk –antara malu dan takut-

"Ah,gwenchana Lay. Aku senang kau memanggilku seperti itu,kita jadi terlihat lebih akrab"ucap Suho mengijinkan sambil tersenyum angelic

"Suho-ge kau harus sering-sering tersenyum seperti itu! Itu membuatmu tampan,Ups"

"HAH! Hahaha kau bisa saja Lay,umm jika kau memanggilku Suho-ge,bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu Yixingie? Itu manis bukan"

"M-mwo? Yi-Xingie? Um,ne boleh kok" balas Lay sambil menunduk malu,tentu saja,Yixingie,itu terlihat seperti panggilan untuk pacar,bukan sebatas guardian dan target.

.

.

.

"Kris,kau kalah,cepat Kris,waktumu hanya hari ini!" ucap namja berkulit tan

"Aish,kau tahu sendiri dia adalah bahan bully-an,mana mau aku dengn anak seperti itu,dan panggil aku hyung!"

"Sudahlah hyung,buang dulu harga dirimu yang setinggi badanmu itu. Kau hanya menyatakan padanya lalu kau putuskan " saran Sehun.

"hanya kau bilang Hun?"

"Ne" jawab Sehun,sesuai dengan aturan EYD,singkat,padat,jelas

.

.

.

"LAY! Kau sudah mengerjakan PR? Aku pinjam dong!" pinta baekhyun sambil memasang puppy eyes

'Hey,kerjakan sendiri bacon! Yang benar saja!' telepati Suho kepada baekhyun

'Yak,hyung,tak apalah aku yakin Lay mau kok'

"Baiklah,ini bukunya" jawab Lay

'Kau terlalu baik Yixing!' telepati Suho ke Lay

'Eh,Suho-ge? Biarlah ge,hanya dia yang mau jadi temanku'

'Kenapa?'

'Aku bahan bullyan ge,tak ada yang mau berteman denganku'

'Kenapa?'

'Karena-

BRAK

"LAY! "

'Suho-ge tolong aku'

Terlambat,Lay sudah ditarik oleh seorang namja dan di pjokkan di pojok belakang kelas.. bagaimana reaksi Suho? Ia melotot,tentu saja,jika targetnya kenapa-kenapa kan dia juga yang dimarahin,tapi dia tetap stay di tempatnya karena belum tahu Lay akan diapakan. Baekhyun? Karena,ni orang kepo banget jadi dia bertanya kepada salah satu temannya dikelas itu

"Hey,Lay mau diapakan" tanyanya pada gadis ber nametag "Luna"

"Oh,itu tontonan untuk sarapan pagi kita,kau pasti akan menyukainya."

"Memang dia mau diapakan?"

"Dibully,yah kita sering membawa hewan-hewan aneh dan berbahaya,seperti ular,kadal,tapi kadang juga tikus. Kita membullynya bisa samoai ia pingsan"

"MWO?" teriak baekhyun

'orang dikelas ini psikopat' begitulah batin baekhyun

Setelah mendengar pembicaraan baekhyun,Suho mulai waspada

"Lay,kali ini kita membawakan kau hadiah spesial lho"

"TADA!"

Muncullah seekor biantang melata yang punya bisa,walau yang sedang dibawa tidak memiliki bisa

Yup,mereka membawa "Ular"

Suho sedikit lega melihat ular yang dibawa tidak berbisa

"Say hello to 'Snakkie"

Tiba-tiba ular itu dimasukkan kedalam kemeja seragam Lay,Lay tak dapat memberontak karena sudah ada dua namja yang memegangi tangan dan menjegal kakinya agar ia tak berontak.

Dan-

.

.

.

Lay pun pingsan. Mengetahui itu Suho langsung membuat Lay menghilang,oh Suho tak tahukan kau membuat semua orang menatap kepergian Lay dengan tatapan horor

'Kenapa kau bisa dibully Lay?'

Tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh dipikirannya, ia seperti mengalami _deja vu _.

_Flashback on_

"_Joomyeon-ah,kami membawa sesuatu lho"_

"_TADA!"_

_Teman Joomyeon –namja yang di bully itu- membawakannya ular,_

"_Ayo,Joomyeon sapa teman barumu,atau dia duluan saja yang menyapamu?"_

_Tanpa aba-aba dan tanpa jawaban dari Joomyeon,mereka langsung mengalungkan ular itu keleher Joomyeon_

_Dan-_

_SPLATSH(?)_

_Flashback off_

'yak,kenapa tadi tak lanjut,kan aku bisa mengingat masa laluku' pikir Suho sebal karena tiba-tiba ingatannya hilang.

"Baiklah,kurasa yang terpenting sekarang membawa Yixing,tapi kemana? Tak mungkin ke UKS. Ah kurasa aku tahu dimana"

.

.

"Oke,Kris Wu,kau harus berani. Buang gengsi dan buat ia tersenyum,lalu seminggu itu berakhir dan ia akan menangis,HWAITING" ucap namja vampire,eh perawakannya doang kok,dengan tinggi menjulang-Kris

.

.

.

"Suho-ge? Aku dimana" tanya Lay yang baru saja bangun dari pingsannya

"Kau ada di atap,mian aku tidak membawamu ke UKS"

"Ne,gwenchana. Gomawo ge"

"Cheonma Xing,ini sudah tugasku sebagai guardianmu"

"Aku bingung padaku ge,kau tahu, saat kau datang tiba-tiba kemarin lusa,aku mengira kau menyebalkan tapi sekarang aku merasa kau kubutuhkan ge,dan aku juga merasa nyaman denganmu"

"Hahaha,ne Yixingie"

"Ayo balik ge"

"Ne ayo Xing"

Lay,hati-hati didepanmu ada-

BRUK

CHU~~

Dua pasang mata itu bertemu,mata yang seakan akan mengikatmu dan tak memperbolehkanmu menatap lain. Mata itu-

-mengunci kesadaranmu.

"ah,mi-mianhae.. Suho-ge,aku"

"Gwe-gwenchana"

DEG DEG DEG

'Ada apa denganku,kenapa jantungku berdetak kencang,pipiku memanas dan kenapa itu tadi terasa sangat nyaman,tak mungkin kan aku menyukai Suho-ge/Yixing,lagipula dia targetku/guardianku' batin mereka secara bersamaan. Tanpa mereka sadari benang merah yang tak seharusnya ada pun tumbuh mulai mengikat mereka.

.

.

.

In the Class

Setelah Lay merasa baikan ia memutuskan kembali kekelas. Sebenarnya suho ingin menyuruh Lay bolos saja,tapi tetap saja Lay menolak.

"Lay,ada yang ingin menemuimu" ucap seorang yeoja bernama Jessica dengan ketus, dengan malas Laypun beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Kris?"

"Eh,Lay. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan"

"Mwo? Katakan saja"

.

.

"Lay,saranghae"

Seketika suasana hening,walaupun ada yang berteriak kaget tapi bagi Lay tiba-tiba suasana hening.

'Kris,menembakku didepan umum? Apa ini mimpi? Atau Kris habis terbentur batu?' batin Lay,ya memang Lay merasa senang sekali,namun ia merasa ada yang janggal. Tapi,kesenangan telah menyelimuti Lay hingga kejanggalan itupun tenggelam.

"Na-nado Kris" ucap Lay terbata,ia takut keesokan harinya ia dibully oleh fans Kris,mengingat Kris orang penting disekolah ini.

'Selamat ya,Yixing' tiba-tiba telepati Suho masuk . refleks,Lay menoleh kekanan dan kekiri.

Ia tak menemukan Suho.

'Terimakasih ge'

Chu~~

Mata Lay membulat,dan seseorang yang sedang mengintainya pun mulai merasakan sakit hati.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat

'Ada apa denganmu Suho,kenapa kau seperti suami yang istrinya diambil orang saja'

'Tapi,saat Kris menembak Lay tadi,kenapa dadaku sakit sekali'

'Hey ada apa denganmu Suho, kenapa kau terbakar api cemburu seperti ini?'

Seperti itulah batin suho.

'Tak mungkin kan aku-

.

.

.

-Mencintai Yixing?'

.

.

.

"Suho-ge,kau tadi tak menjagaku saat aku ditembak?" tanya Lay

"Ah, ne mianhe Yixing,tadi aku ada tugas" bohong Suho

'Maaf Xingie aku membohongimu,tapi jujur aku bingung pada perasaanku dan aku ntak mau perasaan ini tumbuh,karena ini salah'

"Ge? Kau tak apa"

"Ahgwenchana Xing"

Tiba-tiba datanglah sekelompok gadis yang Lay ketahui adalah member dari fansclubnya Kris

"Hey,Kau Zhang! Jangan pikir karena kau sekarang kekasih Kris oppa kau jadi ngelunjak ya!"ucap seorang yeoja bernama Sooyoung

"Maaf,Sooyoung-shi,tapi aku tetap tau diri kok jadi kau tak perlu takut" balas Lay dengan wajah datar,walaupun dalam hati ia takut

"Bagus kalau begitu. Tapi jika kami tahu kau macam-macam kami tak segan-segan membullymu"ucap seorang yeoja lagi bernama Jessica

"tentu silahkan" balas Lay.

"Kenapa kau tadi berkata seperti itu Xing?"tanya Suho

"Biarlah ge, aku juga sudah capek dibully"

.

.

.

"Yi-Yixing,yeobo bagaimana kabar Yixing?" tanya seorang wanita yang bisa dibilang cukup tua dengan rambut acak-acakan

"tenang sayang,aku yakin Yixing anak kita baik-baik saja" ucap lelaki yang juga sudah tua sambil merengkuh istrinya –wanita tadi-

"Ta-tapi aku ingin bertemu dengannya,aku mencemaskannya,sudah sepuluh tahun ia dibuang dari keluarga'nya'" pinta sang istri

"Maka dari itu cepatlah sembuh" balas sang suami sambil mencium kening istrinya itu.

"Apa ini yang disebut karma? Bahkan anak mereka sudah tahu kita bukan orang tua kandungnya,tapi Yixing? " sesal sang istri

"kita harusnya bersyukur sayang,anak mereka tak lebih beruntung dari anak kita" ucap sang suami menyemangati istrinya

"yah kuharap begitu yeobo"

.

.

.

"Gomawo tumpangannya Kris-ge"

"Cheonma Lay"

"Hai Lay" sapa baekhyun,mendeakti Lay

"Hai,baek"

'Ah,kalau begitu aku akan memarkirkan ini dulu,sampai jumpa Lay" pamit Kris

"Ah,ne ge. Sampai jumpa"

"Hey,kau tahu. Kau jadi pembicaraan tadi"

"Dan aku tahu apa yang merek bicarakan,dan ayo kekelas perasaanku bilang aku sepertinya akan dibully"

.

.

.

"Baek,kenapa warna matamu kuning?" tanya Lay sambil memandang mata Baekhyun dan otomatis membuat Baekhyun juga melihat mata Lay.

KIM

'Jadi jodoh Lay itu bermarga Kim,bukan Kris dong'

"Baek?"

"Ah- itu bawaan dari lahir Lay"

"Eh,benarkah? Wah bisa yah mata orang seperti mata kucing"

JDUAK

Rasanya seperti dihantam,baekhyun memang paling tak suka jika tanya dikira mata kucing. Ingin sekali baekhyun menendang orang yang mengatai matanya seperti kucing dengan jurus hakpidonya.

'Oke,sabar Baekhyun,jangan sampai kau dimarahin Suho hyung karena membuat targetnya menangis habis kutendang'

PLUNG(?) *anggap suara benda masuk

"Huwa...! " Laypun tibatiba berteriak histeris.

"Hey,kau kenapa Lay?" tanya Baekhyun setengah panik dan bingung. Ada apa dengan Lay ini?

"I-itu,ada hewan semacam kaki seribu /? masuk bajuku... Baek.. tolong aku" pinta Lay,terlihat dari wajahnya ia ketakutan sekali.

Baekhyun pun mulai mendekati Lay,namun ada dua orang namja yang mencegatnya dan membawanya kepojok kelas,lalu mengikatnya.

Lay dibawa mereka –anak-anak yang membully Lay-

Dan baekhyun pun tak tahu bagaimana keadaan Lay karena ia –Lay- telah dibawa pergi. Ia hanya bisa menghuungi temannya,Suho.

'Suho hyung,Lay dibully lagi' telepati baekhyun

.

.

.

Sedangkan Lay,ia sudah tak dibully lagi,atau lebih tepatnya sudah selesai dibully.. lihat lah penampilannya, baju sudah basah dengan cairan lengket berwarna biru,hijau,merah,kuning dll,rambut acak-acakan dengan beberapa bekas telur pecah diatasnya,yah mungkin kita sudahi saja melihat keadaannya.

"Nah rasakan,salah sendiri kau berpacaran dengan Kris sunbae"

.

.

.

'Suho hyung,Lay dibully lagi' tielepati Baekhyun masuk kedalam pikirannya.

'Benarkah Baek?'

'Ne,kurasa kau harus bertindak hyung' saran Baekhyun

'Ah,iya kurasa juga begitu'

.

.

.

TIN TIN

"Ayo Lay,kita pulang" ajak namja tiang –Kris- dengan membawa mobilnya.

"Ah,tidak usah ge,aku bisa jalan sendiri kok" tolak Lay halus.

"Hey aku kan kekasihmu sekarang"

"Tapi—

Tanpa persetujuan dari Lay,Kris pun menarik lay ke dalam mobilnya.

"Dimana rumahmu Xing?"

'Xing? Aku jadi ingat Suho ge'

"Xing? Lay kau kenapa?"

"Ah-ani di jalanXXX nomor 07"

"Baiklah,kalau begitu"

TRING *anggep bunyi sms masuk

_From:Kai-Kkamjong_

_To:KrisWu dragon_

_Kau mengantar pulang pacar barumu hyung? Kau benar-benar suka padanya?_

Kris pun tersenyum simpul lalu menjawab –sambil menyetir-

_From:KrisWu dragon_

_To:Kai-Kkamjong_

_Hahaha,tentu. Mau ditaruh mana mukaku kalau ketahuan tak mengantar pacar sendiri (re: sebatas formalitas) kau tau sendiri kan siapa yang kusuka_

"Kris-ge belok kanan rumah nomor tujuh dari kiri jalan" ujar Lay

"Ah,ne"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana caranya aku mencari tahu kenapa Lay dibully?"

"Kenapa tak meminta tolong Baekkie saja hyung? Dia kan sedang menyamar"

"Ah,kau pintar Yeol"

"Tentu saja,Chanyeol gitu lho(?)"

Tiba-tiba ada suara lonceng menggema di teling Suho,yang membuat ia sedikit pusing

'Siapa yang mendatangi makamku?'

.

.

.

Serang laki-laki paruh baya sedang memandang batu nisan didepannya,dari tatapannya,terlihat ia sangat nyaman dengan pemandangan didepannya.

"Joomyeon anakku,bagaimana kabarmu nak? Appa begitu menyesal,mengapa semua ini terjadi."

'Siapa dia? Apa dia ayahku?' batin Suho.

"Kuharap kau tenang disana,tenang saja Joomyeon,anak mereka Yixing tak lebih berutnung darimu. Mau saja anak mereka dibohongi kalau marga appa sebenarnya Zhang,padahal marga asliku KIM!" ucap pria itu sendiri. Ya,ia menumpahkan segalanya didepan batu nisan itu.

"untung appa sudah tau kalau kau tertukar dengan anak keluarga Zhang sejak lahir. Sayangnya appa baru bisa menemukan keberadaanmu tak lama sebelum kau meninggal"

'Benarkah yang dikatakan laki-laki itu? Orang tuaku mengenal Yixing dulu?'

.

.

.

In EXOTown

Kini Suho masih memikirkan kejadian tadi. Yup,kejadian saat dipemakaman. Namun tiba-tiba sebauh suara membuyarkan lamunannya

"HYUNG!" jerit seorang namja –Baekhyun-

"Apapsih baek? Kau ini jangan sering-sering berteriak" ujar Suho kesal,yaiyalah kesal orang baekhyun teriaknya cetar gitu-_-

"Hyung,kapan kau mengatasi pembullyan itu" tanya baekhyun merengek

"Ah,ne! Gomawo baek sudah mengingatkanku" ucap Suho sambil memeluk Baekhyun –tanpa sadar-

Oh Suho hati-hati ada-

"SUHO HYUNG,JANGAN PELUK-PELUK BAEKKIE KU!"

Nah itu maksudku Suho

"Hihihi,makanya hyung,cepet cari jodoh dong"saran Baekhyun

"dasar"

"Udahlah hyung,nah apa rencanamu agar mereka tak membully Lay lagi" tanya Baekhyun

"Apa kau tahu kenapa Lay dibully?"

"Kurasa aku tahu"

_Flashback on _

_Setelah Yixing pingsan dan menghilang secara horor,Baekhyun pun memberanikan diri bertanya_

"_Ehm,Luna-sshi kenapa mereka membully Lay?"_

"_Karena Lay pantas dibully,disini anak yang tak jelas asal usulnya tak akan dihargai"_

_Flashback off_

"Jadi begitu hyung"

'Sama saja,ujung-ujungnya orangtua lagi huft' batin Suho

Dan satu hal yang ia tahu,saat hidupnya dan Lay tak jauh berbeda.

.

.

.

Kini Lay tengah berjalan-jalan di koridor sekolah,tanpa sengaja ia melihat kekasihnya –Kris- berbicara dengan teman-temannya. Karena penasaran ia pun mendengarkan pembicaraan itu.

"Hey,Kris hyung. Bagaiman a denganhubunganmu dan Lay?"

"Bagaimana? Ya biasa saja"

"Tak ada yang spesial?"  
"Kenapa harus spesial? Aku kan terpaksa berpacaran dengannya"

DEG

"Kukira kau benar-benar menyukainya"

"Hahaha,aku tak benar-benar menyukainya,aku kan hanya kalah taruhan"

PRANG(?)

Hancur sudah hati Lay. iapun langsung berlari tanpa tahu akan kemana.

.

.

.

Setelah cukup lama Lay berlari,sampailah ia di atap sekolah,ya tempat favoritnya.

TRING

"Kenapa kau menangis Xing?" tanya seseoorang yang kita tahu dia adalah Suho.

"Hiks,Suho ge,Kris tak benar-benar cinta padaku" adu Lay bak anak kecil

"Sudahlah mungkin dia bukan jodoh aslimu" jawab Suho,iapun memeluk Lay.

Dan seperti sebelumnya,perasaan perasaan anehpun muncul

.

.

.

'Apa benar aku menyukai'nya'? tapi,kami berbeda alam,tak mungkin kami bersatu' batin Lay.

.

.

.

ExoTown(Baekyeol room)

"Siapa yah yang maraganya Zhang? Berarti orang china dong." Gumam baekhyun

"Zhang..

"Zhang..

"Zhang Yixing"

"Eh? Zhang Yixing?" setelah mengucapkan itupun mata baekhyun melotot. Ingat baekhyun marga Zhang ada banyak

"tak mungkin,jangan sampai Suho hyung menyukai Lay,tapi kalau memang jodoh bagaimana?"

"Jika memang mereka jodoh,semoga saja mereka berakhir bahagia"

.

.

.

TBC

07/09/2013

Park Min Seul present

11.03WIB

Hai author comeback nih,maaf update lama author lagi ngeblank. Sebenernya mau update minggu lalu tapi minggu lalu author ikut LKP dan gak lolos jadi dewan galang . Jadinya baru sekarang deh updetnya,jeongmal minahae.

Dan maaf kalo ini chap malah pendekan dari chap kemaren. Author masih nge blank makanya kurang fokus,dan btw banyak yah sekarang ff Krisho. Tp its okey gamasalah sih,author berharap aja fanfic sulay ga tenggelam ditelen badai. Hohoho...

Dan pertanyaan saya masih berlaku lho..

**Siapa orang tua Lay**

**Siapa orang tua kandung Lay**

But saya bener-bener terimakasih sama yang udah nyempetin review,follow,fav ini cerita. Tanpa kalian cerita ini gak bakalan jadi apa-apa.

.

.

.

**Big thanks for: **

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw,Caffeine NL,DevilFujoshi,Eunra Lau,Kharisma shima,Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics,cuteboycouple,ajib4ff,siscaMinstalove,minp rayudi,Nada Lim,wulandarydesy,heeriztator,tuti handayani,Baby Panda Zi Taoris EXOtics**

**Semua readers,baik yang baca ff ni maupun yang enggak baca,semua yang udah ngefollow sama ke fav ini cerita **

**Love you guys!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**See you next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

_ExoTown(Baekyeol room)_

"_Siapa yah yang marganya Zhang? Berarti orang china dong." Gumam baekhyun_

"_Zhang.._

"_Zhang.._

"_Zhang Yixing"_

"_Eh? Zhang Yixing?" setelah mengucapkan itupun mata baekhyun melotot. Ingat baekhyun marga Zhang ada banyak_

"_tak mungkin,jangan sampai Suho hyung menyukai Lay,tapi kalau memang jodoh bagaimana?"_

"_Jika memang mereka jodoh,semoga saja mereka berakhir bahagia"_

Author: Park MinSeul ( salma29_)

Title: I Love U My Guardian

Main cast: Sulay(again)

Other cast: Xi Heechul(GS for Heechul),Xi Luhan(EXO-M)

Genre:Romance,Drama,Comedy

Rating:PG-13

Summary:

_Aku tau kau disini hanya untuk melindungiku_

_Tapi bolehkah aku menyimpan secuil perasaan ini?_

_Apakah perasaan ini sangat terlarang?_

_Aku tau kita berbeda wujud_

_Tapi tak bolehkah aku mencintaimu_

Disclaimer: this fict is mine, Suho dan Lay milik Tuhan YME keluarga EXO dan fansnya. jika ada kesamaan alur cerita atau nama dsb mohon dimaklumi

Warning:gaje,typo(s),OOC,PWP,dsb

Its just fanfic

.

.

.

Don't like don't read

.

.

.

I told U before

.

.

.

MinSeul present

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

**I Love U,My Guardian**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

Pagi diEXOTown

"HOAM... sudah pagi yah," ucap uri guardian –Suho

Entah apa tiba-tiba sekelibat peristiwa dimana kemarin Lay menangis teringat di memory otaknya

'bagaimana kabar Yixing? Apa ia menangis semalaman?'

'Kurasa aku harus memastikan keadaannya'

.

.

.

CLING(?)

Nah ternyata uri guardian kita sudah sampai di rumah Lay,dapat Suho lihat,Lay masih meringkuk dibalik selimut,terdengar sesekali senggukan yang dapat suho simpulkan adalah suara Lay.

"Xing" satu kata itu membuat namja yang meringkuk tadi tersadar,namun ia tak langsung menemui asal suara.

"Su-suho-ge" ucapnya terbata,terlihat sekali dari ucapannya kalau ia habis menangis.

"Kau kenapa Xing? Ada masalah?"

Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menundukkan kepala sambuil menggeleng-geleng.

"Aku tak percaya,kau memang bisa menggeleng tapi aku tahu kau tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja"

Tapi Yixing masih tak bergeming

"Xing,ingat aku gurdianmu,aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan. Kau kecewa? Kau merasa tak dihargai dianapun? Aku tahu semua itu Xing. Dan ingat aku masih disini. Tugasku adalah merubah hidupmu,dan kau harus percaya roda hidup pasti berputar Xing,Tuhan itu adil"

"Hiks"

Entah apa yang merasuki suho,tapi ia sudah greged dengan Lay, dan

.

.

.

CUP

.

.

Lay melotot,Suho juga meolotot,entah apa yang dipikiran ereka sekarang namun kedua bibir itu memang bertemu. Tapi kekagetan itu tak berlangsung lama,entah siapa yang memulainya mereka telah memejamkan mata dan menikmati ciuman itu.

Dapat lay rasakan suatu kehangatan menjalar ditubuhnya, ada rasa tenang dalam hatinya,detak jantungnya berpacu cepat, ia bahkan telah melupakan masalah yang semalam ini ia tangisi.

Suho? Ia tahu jantungnya sudah tak berdetak,tapi tentu saja sama dengan Lay,ia merasa begitu bahagia, bahkan tanda miliknya –tetesan air- bersinar,tanda...

Ia jatuh cinta.

Sadarkah kau Suho?

.

.

.

Jika dikamar Lay suasana seperti itu,beda lagi dengan suasana disisi lain dari rumah itu.

"umma,sampai kapan kita harus berpura-pura gini?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki

"Umma juga tidak tahu Luhan" jawab wanita cantik yang menjabat sebagai ajhumma Yixing a.k.a Heechul

"Tapi Luhan sudah capek umma,luhan capek jadi sok ketus,sok jahat,jadi tukang bully"

"Tunggu saatnya Luhan"

'terserahlah" jawab luhan sambil meninggalkan ruangan itu

" ini pasti takkan terjadi jika mereka tak mencoba menukar bayi rivalnya dengan bayi orang lain,lihat apa yang terjadi,bayi mereka sendiri yang tertukar" ucap Heechul menerawang

_Flashback _

_Seoul hospital 7 Oktober 1991_

"_Selamat ya Teukkie, anakmu benar-benar tampan" ucap Heechul kala itu_

"_Ne. Terimakasih kau telah menunggu persalinanku"jawab perempuan yang sekarang menjadi ibu._

"_Tentu saja,yang benar saja aku membiarkan saudaraku melahirkan tanpa kujenguk" ucap Heechul_

"_Ah,kau bisa saja"_

"_Kau tahu,anakmu itu memiliki angel smile sepertimu"_

"_Nyonya Kim,bolehkah kami membawa bayi anda kembali ke ruangan bayi?" tanya seorang perawat_

_Setelah suster itu keluar,heecul pun juga keluar karena ingin membeli minuman dikantin rumah saki itu. Tapi diluar tak sengaja ia mendengar..._

"_Tuan,anak dari keluarga Zhang lahir juga dirumah sakit ini satu jam setelah bayi anda lahir" ucap seseorang yang heechul ketahui adalah suruhan dari suami leeteuk –Kim Youngwon a.k.a Kangin_

"_Oh,begitukah? Lalu apa dia laki-laki?" tanya Kangin._

"_Ne,dia laki-laki"_

"_Kalau begitu tukar anak mereka dengan slaah satu anak laki-laki lain di ruang bayi" titah Kangin,tentu saja langsung dilaksanakan oleh anak buahnya itu_

'_Oh, tidak,Henry anakmu!' batin heechul. Inilah yang dia benci,dia berada di dua kubu,kubu Kangin dan kubu Zhoumi –suami henry- . akhirnya heechulpun cepat bergegas ke ruang bayi_

_Tapi,setelah sampai di ruangan bayi ia mendengar percakapan_

"_Hey,kau mau apa?"_

"_Kau sendiri mau apa?"_

"_a-aku mau menukar bayi"_

"_Wah kita sama,kau mau menukar bayi yang mana?"_

"_Umm,bayi ini,bagaimana kalau kita tukar saja bayi yang ingin kita tukar"_

"_Ah,aku mau mengusulkan begitu lho.. hahaha aku setuju"_

'_bayi itu kan? Oh,God! Akankah terjadi perang? Ataukah mereka akan menyiksa bayi yang mereka dapat?'batin Heechul_

'_Kurasa aku harus melihat keadaan Henry'_

_._

_._

_._

_TOK TOK_

"_masuk"_

"_Hai,Henry" _

"_EONNIE!"_

"_Ow,hey kau habis melahirkan,jangan berteriak seperti itu"_

"_Hehehe,aku hanya terlalu senang kkk"_

"_Mana bayimu?"_

"_Tunggu sebentar,Suster! Boleh kulihat bayiku lagi?"_

"_Tentu tunggu sebentar nyonya" ucap suster itu_

_._

_._

_._

"_Ini bayi anda nyonya" ucap suster itu sambil menggendong bayi,bayi Leeteuk,bukan bayi Henry_

"_Tunggu,ini bukan bayiku,bayiku punya lesung pipit,dan bayi ini punya angelic smile"_

"_Tapi box bayi itu bertuliskan nama anda nyonya,saya pergi dulu nyonya"ucap suster itu sambil pergi keluar dari kamar_

"_Kalung siapa ini?"_

"_Um,kalung mana?"_

'_Ah iya kalung itu' batin Heechul,tentu saja Heechul tau,itu kalung-_

"_Ini kan lambang-_

_-keluarga KIM!"_

_Flashback off_

**Nb: ehm,maaf nyempil,anggap aja tanggal lahir mereka Cuma beda jam oke? Bayi boleh gak sih langsung punya lesung pipit? Sip lanjut**

.

.

.

"mianhae,lay aku tadi refleks" ucap Suho sambil melepas tautan bibir mereka

" tak apa suho ge,justru entah kenapa aku menjadi lebih tenang"

"Syukurlah,kukira kau bakal marah Xing" ucap Suho

Tiba-tiba Suho menyadari sesuatu,lambangnya bercahaya. Tandanya-

'Apa? I-ini tak mungkin?'

'Tak mungkin aku berjodoh dengan lay'

'Tak,mungkin.. tak mungkin cinta sejatinya adalah aku.'

'Tapi,aku juga menyukainya,ah atau mungkin malah mencintainya'

'Kenapa perasaan ini bisa muncul'

Begitulah kira-kira batin uri guardian. Suho,biarkan waktu dan pilihan yang menjawab permasalahanmu

.

.

.

"Pagi hyung" sapa Kyungsoo pada baekhyun

"pagi kyungsoo" jawab baehyun

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah bayangan

"_Lay-ah,sa-saranghaeyo"_

"_Mwo? Eh,.. uhmm.. na-do"_

_GREP_

"_I love u my princess"_

"_I love u too my guardian"_

"_SUHO-AH! YANG BENAR SAJA KAU MENCINTAI MANUSIA! KAU ITU BERBEDA ALAM DENGANNYAA. APALAGI IA ADALAH TARGET YANG KAU JAGA!"_

"_Mi-mianhae MAMA,tapi aku benar-benar mencintainya"_

"_Sekarang kau pilih,cabut nyawanya dengan tanganmu agar bersamamu atau kau harus-_

_-pergi selamanya" _

_DEG_

"_Aku ingin kau mengisi kekosongan hatiku" _

"_Dan menjadi pendampingku selamanya" _

"_Aku akan mengisi kekosonganmu" _

"_Lalu aku akan menjadi pendampingmu selamanya" _

"_Aku resmikan kalian sebagai 'Suami Istri'" ucap pendeta disambut tepuk tangan yang meriah_

BLASH

Bayangan-bayangan itu hilang

"Hyung..."

"Kyungsoo,kau kenapa? Kau melihat apa?"

"Hyung,Suho hyung-

BRUK

"KYUNGSOO! Kyungsoo ireona!" teriak baekhyun

"KEPADA SELURUH PENDUDUK EXOTOWN,TERTANDA DO KYUNGSOO TELAH SADAR DI ALAM MANUSIANYA"

Mata baekhyun melotot

.

.

.

In Seoul Hospital,

"Hai,kyungsoo hyung"

"Hyung cepatlah bangun"

Itulah yang diucapkan oleh seorang namja berkulit tan –Kai kepada seorang namja bernama Do Kyungsoo

Tiba-tiba tangan Kyungsoo bergerak

"k-Kai"

"Kyungsoo hyung! Dokter,Kyungsoo hyung sudah sadar" ucap kai sambil memencet tombol speaker otomatis *bener gak sih?*

"Hyung,aku benar-benar merindukanmu"ucap Kai sambil memeluk Kyungsoo

"Na-nado Kai" jawabnya,tapi ia merasa ia mau mengatakan sesuatu,tapi kepada siapa?

.

.

.

"Hyung,kau akan menemaniku pergi ke sekolah kan?" tanya Lay

"Eh? Ne-

'KEPADA SELURUH PENDUDUK EXOTOWN,TERTANDA DO KYUNGSOO TELAH SADAR DI ALAM MANUSIANYA'

Tiba-tiba suara yang Suho yakini dari MAMA terdengar di gendang telinganya.

"Uhm,maaf Xing,kurasa aku tak bisa mengantarmu hari ini. Ada sedikit urusan,aku mau dipanggil"

Raut wajah Lay berubah,ia sedikit ehm kecewa dengan jawaban Suho

"Mianhae,Xing,nanti setelah urusanku selesai aku akan menemuimu"

"Ne,tak apa hyung"

.

.

.

"Baek,benarkah kyungsoo sudah sadar dari komanya?"

"Ne,hyung dan kurasa dia sudah lupa dengan alam bawah sadarnya"

"Kapan tandanya hilang?"

"Saat dia sudah menikah"

"Jadi.."

"Ne,hyung dia masih bisa mengingat kita. Hyung dia sadar setelah melihat kilasan masa depanmu"

"Mwo?"

"Hyung..."

"Ne,baek"

"Apa kau mencintai Lay?,apa kau mencintai Zhang Yixing?"

"..."

"Jangan kecewakan semuanya hyung"

"Takkan baek,aku hanya-

"Semoga kau memilih pilihan yang tepat" ucap Baekhyun memotong kata-kata Suho

'Baekhyun tahu ?'

Ya Suho,baekhyun tahu semuanya,itu sudah terlihat di matamu

_Flashback _

_Sepeninggal kembalinya Kyungsoo baekhyun tiba-tiba mendapatkan suara lonceng_

_Kim Joomyun dan Zhang Yixing_

"_Kim Joomyun? Suho hyung? Zhang Yixing,Lay? Oo jadi benar tebakanku mereka berjodoh"_

"_HAH! MEREKA BERJODOH!"_

"_Apa yang mereka lakukan hingga melewati batas ini?"_

_Ciuman_

_Iya pasti itu sebabnya_

"_Semoga MAMA belum tahu"_

_Flashback off_

.

.

.

TIN TIN..

"Hai,Lay" sapa Kris yang keluar dari mobilnya

"Eh,Kris" entah kenapa Lay seperti mengingat kembali kegalauannya yang tadi sudah sirna

"Ayo cepat naik" ajak Kris

"Um,ne"

Tak ada pilihan lain,tentu jika Lay menolak Kris akan tetap memaksanya.

Toh Kris tidak tahu kalau Lay sudah mengetahui akal bulusnya/?

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau dari tadi diam saja Lay?"

"Umm,ani hanya ingin diam saja"

"Jinja?"

"Umm,Kris"

"Yeah?"

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"

"..."

"Kris?"

"Ah,Ya tentu saja"

"Kau benar-benar mencintaiku? Tidak karena taruhan?"

"... kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu,dan bisakah kita berakhir sekarang?"

"Sebelumnya,aku sangat minta maaf Lay,ya kita bisa berakhir sekarang,-

-tapi kita tetap teman?"

"Ya,kita tetap teman"

.

.

.

"Kai,sudah berapa lama aku koma?'

"Sudah 100 hari,memangnya kenapa hyung?"

"Aku merasa ada yang belum kuselesaikan,tapi aku tak tahu apa"

"Hyung,apapun itu lupakanlah dulu,yang penting sekarang kau harus sembuh"ucap kai samil menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo,lambang itu...

"Hyung,sejak kapan kau punya lambang ini?"

Lambang itu terus bersinar,dan kyungsoo merasa pusing

"A-aku t-tak ta-hu,K-kai" kepala kyungsoo berdenyut,sekelibat bayangan muncul di otaknya

Ada dua nama yang tertulis di pikirannya

'_Kim JooMyun a.k.a Suho dan Zhang Yixing a.k.a Lay'_

'Siapa mereka?'

BRUk

"HYUNG!"

.

.

.

"Halo,lama tak jumpa henry"

"..."

"Dia tumbuh dengan baik,tapi kau tahukan aku tetap berpihak pada Leeteuk"

"..."

"Maaf henry,aku juga ingin tak berpura-pura,tapi kurasa memang ini yang harus kita lakukan"

"..."

"Iya,seharusnya seperti itu"

"..."

"Aku senang kau cepat sembuh"

"..."

"Anakmu lebih beruntung bukan?"

"..."

"Iya,tapi belum saatnya henry"

"..."

"Ne,henry,"

KLIK

"Kuharap semua kembali normal"

.

.

.

"Chagi,ayo makan"ucap seorang laki-laki yang kita tahu bernama Kangin

"Tak mau,aku ingin joomyun"ucap yeoja,leeteuk. Pandangan matanya kosong. Terlihat sekali ia begitu hampa

"Ayolah,nanti kita ke'rumah' Joomyun"rayu kangin

"Jinja?"tanya leeteuk memastikan,lihatlah matanya,terlihat raut bahagia

"Ne,tentu saja"jawab kangin seadanya,yah memang itu yang hanya bisa dia jawab

Diam diam kangin berpikir 'salah siapa ini? Salahkukah?'

Kangin tak setegar yang dilihat,ia juga sedih melihat istrinya begitu,apalagi melihat anaknya yang sudah pergi mendahuluinya

Salahkah kangin menyesali itu? Kangin juga manusia

Tapi benarkah ini salahnya? Atau salah musuhnya? Atau justru,ini permainan takdir?

.

.

.

Henry menutup teleponnya,satu yang ia rasakan

Kecewa

Ya,ia kecewa,sampai kapan ia harus menunggu,leeteuk, ex-sahabatnya yang sekarang menjadi musuhnya telah melihat keadaan anaknya yah walaupun anaknya sudah tiada

Tapi ia?

Sampai kapan ia terus menunggu,jawabanyya sampai saatnya ia bertemu

Tapi kapan? Jawabannya ia tak tahu

.

.

.

"Nah kita sudah sampai Lay"ucap Kris

"Gomawo Kris"Jawab Lay sambil tersenyum,menampilkan lesung pipinya

Lesung pipi yang bisa membuat siapa saja terpana,ya Kris sempat seketika terpana,tapi ia langsung sadar

"Ah ne Lay,sekali lagi minhae "

"Tak apa,aku sudah senang kau jujur"

"Ngomong-ngomong Kris,aku yakin kau punya seseorang yang kau suka"

"Ehm itu ehm..."

"Ayolah Kris"

"Iya,iya ada dia hoobae kelas satu,puas"

"Ehm,Kris"

"Apalagi Lay?"

"Aku Cuma tanya kau menyukai seseorang atau tidak,bukan menebutkan siapa yang kau suka"

"Eh?" 'tapi iya juga sih,haish'

"Kris?"

"Tak apa Lay,siapa tahu kau bisa menjodohkanku dengan hoobae itu"ucap Kris pasrah

Tenang kris,jodohmu tak kemana kok.

.

.

.

"Yixing,Yixing,apa saat aku hidup aku pernah bertemu dengannya?"

"Atau,keluargaku mengenalnya"

'Apa dia anak yang tertukar denganku"

.

.

.TBC

Hai reader ku... yah long time no see ya,maaf lama update ya otak lagi ngeblank.-_- ya dan ternyata naik kelas ini minseul tambah sibuk,waktu luangnya Cuma weekend jadi yah baru bisa updet sekarang,btw jadi minseul putusin ortunya mereka Kangteuk sama Zhoury.

Okedeh see u next chap reader-nim bye...

**Big thanks for: **

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw,Caffeine NL,DevilFujoshi,Eunra Lau,Kharisma shima,Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics,cuteboycouple,ajib4ff,siscaMinstalove,minp rayudi,Nada Lim,wulandarydesy,heeriztator,tuti handayani,Baby Panda Zi Taoris EXOtics,ajiib4ff,chenma,park hyojon,Des Parfaits,park hyojoon,Wayi**

**Semua readers,baik yang baca ff ni maupun yang enggak baca,semua yang udah ngefollow sama ke fav ini cerita **

**Love you guys!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**See you next chapter**


End file.
